The invention relates to a device for performing electrochemical and/or optical measurements in fluids, including the following elements;
a sensor part of substantially planar configuration, which carries a plurality of sensors that are possibly connected to conductive paths; PA1 a cover part, in which a groove-shaped measuring channel is formed through which the fluid will flow; PA1 a sealing element positioned between the sensor part and the cover part for sealing the measuring channel, which is.
Electrochemical and optical measuring processes are generally implemented in measuring chambers which are furnished with electrodes and/or optodes. The present invention is primarily concerned with devices in which the measuring chamber is configured as a flow channel through which the sample medium, such as blood, is drawn. The flowing medium is brought into contact with different sensors and electrodes in order to enable the measuring process to be performed.